Kissing Booth
by Little Indulgence
Summary: Los 13 hermanos se enteran que cierta castaña será obligada a participar de un Puesto de Besos... ¿Y ahora qué? / TWO-SHOT./ AsahinaBrosxEma


_**¡Hola! **_

_**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo para Brothers Conflict, pero he de decir que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. ¡Pero recién ahora se me ocurre una idea! **_

_**Bueno, por favor lean mis notas al final, son importantes para el próximo capítulo. **_

_**No los aburro más, ¡espero que les guste! **_

_**(Obviamente, Brothers Conflict no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Ema hubiese golpeado a varios.)**_

* * *

~_Kissing Booth_~

.

Capítulo 1: ¡Escupe la sopa, Yusuke!

.

Era una tarde normal en la residencia Asahina, la gran mayoría de los hermanos estaba en casa aquel jueves.

Ukyo se hallaba en la cocina, Masaomi leyendo algunos informes en la sala, Hikaru a su lado trabajaba en su computadora, Kaname estaba mirando la televisión junto con Subaru y Wataru. Tsubaki y Azusa estaba en la habitación del último, ensayando algún guión nuevo. Se oyó la puerta del elevador cerrarse y seguidamente, le dieron la bienvenida a Iori y Louis.

Sólo faltaban Natsume, Fuuto y Yusuke. Natsume tendría que llegar pronto, técnicamente hoy cenarían todos juntos. Fuuto y Yusuke estaban en la escuela, ya estarían por llegar también.

.

¡Oh, pero si nos olvidamos de alguien sumamente importante! **Ema** también llegaría pronto.

Ema… ¡Oh, Ema! Un nombre, dos sílabas y tres letras que hacían que cada uno de los corazones de los hermanos se estrujara de decenas de emociones. ¿Quién iba a decir que todos ellos iban a acabar enamorados de pies a cabeza de aquella singularmente bella castaña?

Doce de ellos estaban seguros de que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá del amor fraternal, excepto Louis, que parecía realmente verla como su hermana.

Hikaru se removió levemente en su asiento, curiosamente emocionado. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería una noche interesante. _Que cenaran todos juntos ya asegura que algo excitante pasará_, pensó; sin embargo, creía que esta noche sería diferente. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, y estaba ansioso por saber a qué se debía.

.

Oyeron la puerta del elevador abrirse de nuevo, y las estruendosas voces de Yusuke y Fuuto los alertaron. Todos levantaron la vista como un rayo, esperando ver también a cierta señorita que… no estaba con ellos. A unos pasos de ellos, venía Natsume.

-Bienvenidos.- los saludó Masaomi, feliz de verlos. Luego, desvió su vista por encima de los hombros de sus hermanos y se dio cuenta de que realmente la castaña no los seguía.- ¿Dónde está Ema?- preguntó extrañado.

-Eh… Unas compañeras la retuvieron en la escuela. Dijo que vendría ni bien terminara.- dijo Yusuke, bajando las escaleras y sentándose a un lado de Subaru, con la cabeza baja. El basquetbolista lo miró extrañado, ¿y ahora qué tenía?

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó. El otro sólo asintió. Masaomi lo vio en ese estado e instantáneamente se preocupó.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres ir al hospital, Yusuke?- le preguntó. El resto de los hermanos dirigieron su atención a él. El pelirrojo automáticamente levantó la cabeza.

-¡No, no! ¡De verdad, Masa-nii, estoy bien!- se apresuró a contestar, sonriendo nervioso. Los demás se calmaron, pero seguían mirándolo raro.

Fuuto, que estaba bebiendo algo en la cocina, cruzó la sala con los brazos tras la cabeza y se situó justo en frente del pelirrojo.

-El idiota ha estado así todo el camino de vuelta a casa.- dijo el idol, sonriendo de medio lado.- Cuando salimos de la escuela, estabas tan rojo como tu cabello.

-¡Tú…!- Yusuke estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Subaru.

-Es verdad, los crucé a medio camino y ya estaba así, o peor.- concordó Natsume, parado cerca de la escalera.- ¿De verdad te sientes bien, Yusuke?

-Claro que se siente bien.- dijo el Fuuto. Y con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió al joven interrogado.- Lo que ocurre es que hay algo que tú sabes y te pone incómodo, ¿cierto?- el idol sonrió aún más al verlo a su hermano mayor ponerse de todos los colores.- Y eso que sabes seguro tiene que ver con mi querida _nee-san_, ¿verdad? Porque, que yo recuerde, jamás dijiste porqué tuvo que quedarse en la escuela.- sentenció.

Ante la mención de la castaña en discordia, toda la sala quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que, internamente, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Yuu-chan, escupe la sopa.- fueron las serias palabras que salieron de la boca de Kaname.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con onee-chan?- preguntó Wataru.

En ese momento, bajaron Tsubaki y Azusa. Yusuke nunca estuvo tan feliz de verlos en toda su vida.

-¡Oigan!~ ¿Por qué tanto silencio?- canturreó el de cabellos blancos mientras bajaba por las escaleras con su gemelo pisándole los talones.- ¡Natsume, llegaste!- exclamó feliz, mientras se le colgaba a su trillizo del hombro.

-Ahora no, Tsubaki.-fue la fría respuesta de Natsume, que seguía sin despegarle la vista a Yusuke. El otro lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué les pasa?- inquirió Azusa, mientras se paraba a un lado de los otros dos.

-Lo que pasa es que Yusuke tenía algo que decirnos respecto a Ema.- respondió tranquilamente Hikaru, mientras cerraba la computadora y disponía toda su atención a su hermanito.- ¿No es verdad?

Ahora sí, Tsubaki se puso serio instantáneamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó, usando su voz normal. A Yusuke le dio un escalofrío, pocas veces Tsubaki usaba su voz normal, y cuando lo hacía, daba miedo.

-Dilo ya, Yusuke.- la voz de Ukyo se hizo presente.

El pelirrojo se rindió, sabía que no tenía caso. No lo dejarían en paz hasta que se los dijera. Suspiró derrotado y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a hablar.

-Es que… hoy… en la escuela… tuvimos un problema.- hablaba bajo, pero se le oía.

-¿Un problema?- repitió Iori, sin entender. Los demás lo seguían mirando, expectantes.

-Sí… parece que no hay suficiente presupuesto para la fiesta de graduación y… tenemos que conseguir el dinero.- se detuvo ahí. Se mordió la lengua, de verdad no quería hablar del resto.

Sus hermanos vieron como se puso aun más rojo y sus mentes comenzaron a maquinar locuras, pero el único que dijo la suya en voz alta, fue Kaname.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es tan terrible? ¿Van a prostituir a las chicas para ganar dinero?- y un fuerte sartenazo resonó en la sala.

-¡No digas esas cosas en frente de Wataru, grandísimo bocazas!- le reprendió fuertemente Ukyo, mientras lo apuntaba con la sartén. El monje se sobaba la cabeza, recibiendo las miradas reprobatorias de casi todos sus hermanos. Wataru lo miraba raro, sin entender. Yusuke, tenía la mirada baja, el rostro rojo y los puños apretados.

-_Casi_.- dijo tan bajito que, de no ser por el silencio sepulcral que había en la habitación, no lo habrían oído.

Once cabezas giraron tan rápido que por poco se desnucan en el camino.

-¿Qué?- musitó Natsume, incrédulo. El resto parecía lo bastante pasmado como para no poder hablar, hasta que cierto actor de voz comenzó a gritar.

-¡No puede ser! De ninguna forma voy a dejar que esto pase, ¡primero muerto y comido por los gusanos antes de dejar que-!- el griterío de Tsubaki fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Azusa.

-Calla y escucha.- le dijo, mirándolo feo.- Ahora, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió, con la mirada severa, sabiendo que la respuesta no iba a gustarle nada. Los demás clavaros sus ojos en el pelirrojo de nuevo, esperando una explicación.

-Lo que pasa es que… a dos chicas se les ocurrió una estúpida idea bastante riesgosa… al principio nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero después de discutirlo todo el día, decidieron que lo harán…- y seguía sin decirles nada, ¿es que no había otra forma?

Fuuto, harto de las vueltas que daba su hermano, habló:

-¡¿Quieres decirnos qué demonios pasa de una buena vez?!

-¡Está bien, está bien!- aceptó Yusuke, viendo que sus hermanos estaban comenzando a alterarse.- Mañana en la tarde, a la salida de la escuela… Las chicas de mi curso montarán… Pondrán un…-tenía que decirlo. Tomó aire, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y escupió las palabras:-** ¡Un puesto de besos!**

La sala volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio.

-… ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Kaname. El pelirrojo asintió.- ¡Eres un exagerado, Yuu-chan! ¡No es tan grave!- decía, aliviado. Mira que su hermanito comparó la prostitución con inocentes besitos, tanto jaleo por nada. Los demás lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Parece que no te afecta que nuestra hermanita ande besando chicos al azar.- dijo Hikaru, mientras lo miraba con incrédula curiosidad. Esa frase hizo que Kaname se detuviera en el acto.

-¿Ema va a estar ahí?- aunque parecía bastante obvio, los demás necesitaban una confirmación. Todas las cabezas giraron en dirección de Yusuke otra vez, este (muy a su pesar) asintió.

Y con eso, obviamente, empezó al caos.

-¿¡Pero cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así!? ¿¡A nadie se le ocurrió una mejor idea!?

-¿¡Tienen idea de la cantidad de enfermedades que pueden transmitirse por andar besando gente así porque si!?

-¿¡Pueden calmarse de una vez!?- la voz de Ukyo retumbó en las paredes, todos lo miraron sin poder creer. ¿Calmarse, en una situación así?- Estamos hablando de una escuela, donde esas cosas no se permiten. Seguramente algún profesor, en cuanto se entere de esto, pondrá un fin a esta locura.- lógicas palabras que tranquilizaron a la mayoría, salvo a uno.

-No lo harán en la escuela. Lo harán en el parque a unas calles de ahí, incluso van a cambiarse de ropa para que nadie pueda inculpar a nadie.- hablo el pelirrojo, derrotado. Sus compañeros no eran tan tontos.

Y el caos se desató nuevamente, ya que Ukyo no tuvo argumentos contra eso.

-¿Onee-chan tendrá que besar chicos? ¿Puede besarme a mí?- preguntó un feliz Wataru. Sus hermanos mayores se negaron rotundamente.

-Ella no va a besar a nadie, Wataru.- Masaomi intentaba mantener la calma. El resto seguía quejándose.

Estuvieron caminando como avispas enfurecidas por un rato hasta que Hikaru, que había permanecido callado y pensativo, hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Ema está de acuerdo con esto?- y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

Silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido del elevador, que se detenía en el piso de arriba. Oyeron unos fuertes pisotones y un aún más fuerte portazo. Cierta castaña acababa de llegar, _y de muy mal humor_.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?- habló Fuuto. **No, Ema no estaba de acuerdo.**

-No pueden obligarla.- protestó Subaru.

-No conoces a mis compañeras.- contestó Yusuke, derrotado.

-¡Que mañana no vaya a la escuela!- dijo Tsubaki, en un arranque de genialidad. Los miró a todos con una sonrisa triunfal. Era una muy buena idea. Además, por dentro, Tsubaki se negaba a que cualquier otro besara a su hermana. No dejaría que ella estuviese en ese maldito puesto.

-Mañana tenemos un examen de fin de semestre.- Debían que ir. El pelirrojo se sentía completamente derrotado. No había forma alguna en la que pudiesen evitar que Ema estuviese allí.

La sonrisa triunfal de Tsubaki se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Y si nosotros vamos por ustedes a la salida?- sugirió Azusa. Claro, si alguno iba por ellos a la salida, las compañeras de ella no podrían negarse si sus hermanos "la necesitaban".

-Es que creo que no saldrán por la entrada principal…- habló Yusuke, pensativo.- Creo que habían dicho algo de salir por una de las puertas laterales. Pero hay varias, y no dijeron por cuál.- Todos, absolutamente todos, rodaron los ojos. ¡No era posible que nada sirviera!

Por un momento, todos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Al día siguiente, Ema tendría que besar a todo hombre que pagara. ¿Al mundo le encantaba burlarse de ellos, o qué?

Sin embargo, todos ellos sabían muy bien que si ellos también pagaban, podrían besar a la castaña. Pensamiento que, para los que no la habían besado, resultaba muy tentador. Y para los que sí lo habían hecho, más tentador aún. Esa era una gran oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿quién sabe a quiénes habría tenido que besar la pobre chica antes que a alguno de ellos? De todas formas, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo sin importar qué. Ema era Ema.

Y, por más que todos hayan pensado lo mismo, nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Kaname.

-Nada.- dijo Masaomi, con la mirada seria.- Ya han visto que no le causa ninguna gracia la situación. Así que lo mejor será no molestarla y pretender que no sabemos nada.- sentenció el hermano mayor. El resto no hizo nada más que asentir.

Sin embargo, se miraron entre ellos por un instante hasta que oyeron el elevador de nuevo. Ema se había cambiado y bajaba por las escaleras, saludándolos.

Y, tal y como habían dicho, actuaron como si nada. Mantuvieron la compostura y la noche siguió como lo planeado.

Durante la cena, todos los Asahina fueron consientes de que el día siguiente iba a ser una de las rectas finales del conflicto. Además, todos recordaron el mensaje que transmitía la mirada que se dirigieron los unos a los otros momentos atrás. _Que gane el mejor_.

_Y así sería. Oh, claro que iba a ganar el mejor. _

_._

* * *

_**¡Y así, queda lista la primer parte! **_

_**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? No tengo idea. Me estaba quedando dormida y ¡boom! Me vino la idea a la mente. **_

_**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Creen que alguno bese a la señorita? Bueno, lo más probable es que sí, aunque no estoy segura. **_

_**Quienes serán, se los dejo a ustedes. Por favor, dejen en un comentario quiénes de los siguientes candidatos quisieran: **_

_***Fuuto**_

_***Yusuke**_

_***Subaru**_

_***Natsume**_

_***Tsubaki (aunque no sea Santo de mi devoción)**_

_**Quienes tengan más votos, ¡probablemente besen a Ema! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
